Freedom comes at a price
by amelia123hunter2004
Summary: Jack and Rose may have escaped Titanic, but their troubles are finished with them yet... "Freedom comes at a price..." will track their lives as they try to start a new life together. but it is difficult to start over again with a jealous ex and Caledon Hockley watching their every move...
1. Chapter 1

Confusion, panic and disorientation swept through Rose and Jack as they floundered through the glacial Atlantic water, grasping onto each other for dear life. A horrifying sensation met Jack's numb hand; it was completely and utterly empty, Rose was gone. Pure terror filled Jack. Was he about to lose one of the few people he truly cared about? NO! He would not give her, not so long as he lived, and he was going to live for her.

"ROSE!" Jack yelled into the dark night. No reply- unless you counted the screams of terror from drowning souls…

Meanwhile Rose was bobbing about, crying for Jack. She could not bear the thought that Jack may be at the bottom of the Ocean. He had not been wearing a life vest, and she had. He had sacrificed everything… for her. She sobbed even harder, screaming for him all the while. Suddenly, Rose felt hands grab her forcing her into the brooding ocean…

It was then that he spotted her; her vermilion locks were unmistakable. However the next moment a vest-less man seized her, pushing her under. Anger ripped through Jack; how could that man so selfishly attempt to use his dear, sweet Rose as a life raft! How could he?! No, not how could he, how dare he! Jack splashed as quickly as he could over to Rose and that bastard, driven by his rage, shouting to him to let her go. He seized the man by the scruff of his neck, drew back his fist and punched him hard in the face.

"If you ever try and lay a finger on her again, I swear to god you will regret it!" Jack spat contemptuously. Rose surfaced coughing, spluttering, gasping for oxygen and as pale as a ghost. Jack held her arm, making sure she remained afloat, telling her she was going to be okay- if only he could guarantee it…

"J-Jack!" Rose managed to say, her teeth chattering. She felt indescribably more secure and happy, joy taking over her senses now that she was within Jack's safe view.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Jack whispered softly. Rose collapsed into more tears and Jack gathered her up in his strong arms. "We need to get out of this mob." Jack said, urgency edging his voice. Rose smiled weakly and kicked her legs to show her willingness. For a few moments they swam through the shrieking scrum. "Here!" Jack shouted, gesturing shakily to a chunk of floating wood. Another man was also making his way towards the raft. Jack drew Rose closer to his chest, arms tightening protectively around her. Jack looked at the man, his look clearly conveying the fact that he needed that raft. The man glanced at the trembling Rose, her lips tinged with blue. He crossed himself piously and then gave Jack a curt nod before gliding away through the water. "Rose" Jack began, trying to shut out the unbearable cold, "Rose, I need you to get on the wood." Shivering uncontrollably, Rose clambered onto the wood. Jack tried to mount the wood but it tipped precariously, almost making Rose fall off. Jack felt despair flood his being; there was not enough room for him! _This is it, Dawson!_ Jack thought miserably. _You're going to die right here in the middle of the Atlantic, and there's naught you can do about it. This is the end._

The sweet, soothing sound of Rose's voice jerked him from his thoughts, "Jack, please try again! I love you too much to lose you. You brought me out of a dark place in my life when I thought there would be no hope, so you **_cannot_** leave me, not now not ever!" Rose declared passionately and despite the cold that was gnawing on her bones, she spoke with calm authority. He was touched by her concern.

"Fine, but only because it's freezing down here!" he joked. Rose smiled, glad he still had a sense of humour. He took a deep slightly ragged breath before hoisting himself up onto the wooden door. Jack prepared to fall back into the water, but this time it retained its buoyancy!

"I knew!" Rose exclaimed triumphantly, "See Jack! You must not think about what could go wrong, but think about what could go right." Jack gave an involuntary sharp intake of breath, "What is it?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, it is pretty cold- Especially without a jacket." Jack replied grinning, but shuddering as fresh wave of icy cold hit him. Guilt swamped Rose and she tried to shrug off Cal's coat but Jack quickly intervened, "No, Rose! I didn't mean it like that!" he said, puling the coat tighter around her body. Despite the regret she felt at the clear pain Jack was suffering, pain she had inflicted, she could not help but feel a tiny bit relieved at the protection the coat offered. She cast around wildly, looking for a replacement. Rose cried out happily when she spotted a long thick coat bobbing on top of the water. After fishing it from the ocean and wringing it out, Rose flung it around Jack's shivering shoulders. And although it only offered a tiny amount of warmth he was grateful nonetheless. "Thank you." Jack whispered gratefully into Rose's ear. She blushed with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "I promise, Rose, I'll never let go. I love you" he said, gently stroking her beautiful, fiery curls. "Promise me, Rose, to never give up, never let go."

"I promise, Jack. I love you to, more than you could possibly know" she whispered, running her delicate hand through his damp golden brown hair and planting a tender kiss on his cheeks. For several moments they listened in silence to the slightly subdued sound of the crowd who were submerged in the frigid sea. Rose shivered as she heard each different cry of misery.

"All we have to do now is wait" Jack stated in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Is there anyone out there?!" hollered a Stuart from a lifeboat. Jack had to blink a few times before he could see properly due to the ice that had formed a crust over his usually tanned skin. He eased himself onto his elbows and one word sprang to his mind; Rose! He quickly turned to survey Rose with a worried glint in his eyes; she was his Rose, yet she looked so different with her pale, ice encrusted face; her features tired and worn

"R-Rose?" Jack whispered, his voice shaking with fear and cold, "Rose, there's a boat!" he said croakily. No reply. "Rose? Rose?" it was a struggle to even talk. Still no response. Jack began to cry tears of anger and sadness; Rose had sworn she would never give up- on him or on herself. He buried his head in her lavish curls, not caring if he lived or died.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked sleepily. Jack raised his head. Relief washed over him; Rose was alive, she had kept her promise. After giving her fingers a gentle squeeze, he kissed her.

Jack turned his head to the boat- even this simple action took immense strain. "We're here!" Jack shouted, his voice cracking. The Stuart turned around quickly and spotted a young man gently cradling a red-haired woman. They had scoured the ocean through the night finding many pale, glassy eyed corpses but this young couple were the first survivors they had stumbled across.

"Come about!" yelled the Stuart and the boat began to turn towards Rose and Jack. Jack turned to Rose, an expression of utmost joy adorning his handsome features. He leaned down and kissed her on her blue tinted lips once more.

"This," Jack said, his voice a little hoarse, "Is us being saved!" Rose clutched Jack's hand, her head spinning.

Even though it took her a huge amount of effort, she was determined to speak, "Jack, this is real, you are telling the truth aren't you?" her mouth was so dry her words came out slightly slurred. Rose was hoping against hope that this was not some elaborate game. Jack nodded and pointed a shaking hand to the boat that was drawing up beside them.

"Can you pull yourself up?" the Stewart asked. Jack tried in vain to pull himself onto the boat but it was too much. The Stewart reached down for Jack, assisted by two other men. However, Jack shook his head.

"Take Rose first!" he whispered. The Stewart was amazed by this man's selflessness. He nodded at Jack before gently pulling Rose from the wood.

"Jack..?" Rose asked, suddenly scared; where was he?!

"Don't worry love, we're getting that young man now." the Stewart replied. The last scene Rose saw prior to falling unconscious, was Jack's handsome face staring at her, lips curve into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few hours were unbearable: Jack sat in turmoil, waiting for Rose to wake. He had insisted that Rose have the majority of the blankets, though the other people on the boat refused to leave him with only a thin blanket. They bundled himself and Rose up in coats, cardigans and blankets. They sat in silence, ignorant to what to say. At one point an old 3rd class woman with tight grey curls produced a hip flask of whisky.

"Here, lad," the woman said looking at Jack, "Have some of this! It will put some hairs on your chest, quality bourbon, this," He nodded, grateful for her kindness though it had been a good half an hour since Rose had passed out (but she was still breathing.) and he could not help but think of hardly anything other than her. "Listen- Jack isn't it? - worrying will not change the outcome- whatever the situation!" It was as if she had read his mind. Jack could feel tears stinging his eyes: Rose had said something similar; do not think about what could go wrong, think about what could go right. They sat in silence for several minutes. The woman told Jack to give Rose a few drops of liquid. "It'll be good for her!" she said reassuringly, "The salt water will have severely dehydrated her." She continued wisely.

Half an hour later…

Rose woke with a gasp. Where was she? Was she aboard Titanic with Cal? Or perhaps she was in the chilling North Atlantic Ocean with Jack. Then something at the back of her mind clicked into place; Jack!

As if on cue Rose heard Jack's voice pierced the day like a dagger on flesh, "Rose!" he said, his voice laced with urgency. She was with her Jack once more. Rose could hardly focus on anything other than her passion for Jack: everything was so hazy, everything but Jack. She clung onto him, fingers digging into the blankets he was swathed in. Rose reached for his face, touching his cheek to check she was not dreaming or hallucinating. Jack stroked her hair and began explaining in a rushed tone about where they were, what had happened and the ordeal they had faced in the vast Ocean. Rose began to cry tears of flawless happiness, too overwhelmed to do anything else. The people on the boat gave a small cheer as Jack gently rocked her. Jack hated seeing Rose cry, even they were tears of joy. He cast around for a way to make her laugh. After a few moments of wracking his brain, a most wondrous memory surfaced, "Come Josephine in my flying machine…" he whispered softly. She gave a small laugh, remembering the magical moment at the front of the ship when she had felt like she could do anything, be anyone, the moment when she felt free.

Rose shivered internally, not wanting to show Jack how chilled she really was. But her expression showed everything, and Jack was no fool. He did not say anything but she felt his arms tighten around her. He was just as cold as Rose, the frigid water had left its mark.

"I love you." Rose murmured, burrowing against his chest, trying to distract him. Jack felt tears sting his eyes. Jack thought he had been in love so many times before, how wrong he was. He had only just realised that this was what love _truly_ was: to be willing to die for someone, to give up everything for them, to care for someone so much it ached. Love was so more complex than simply be attracted to someone. Oh, how he thought he knew…

"I love you to, Rose." Jack replied, his voice quivering with emotion. He suddenly became very distracted, and then very excited. "Look!" he cried to the Stewart, "Yes, look!" Jack pointed at the horizon, exhilaration coursing through his being. The Stewart squinted into the distance before letting out a whoop of excitement.

"There's a ship!" the Stewart exclaimed.

Two days later…

Jack woke to the sound of hushed voices. He managed to decipher some phrases: he's got hypothermia, he will recover before we dock, complete bed rest, that girl needs to stop pestering him! The girl in their conversation must be Rose. The thought of Rose gave him the motivation to open his eyes. Jack was in a plain white room which was dimly lit by the pale light that was streaming through a window. A huddle of severe looking doctors crowded around him, some scribbling on clip-boards, others simply watching him silently. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but a nurse pushed him down with surprising force.

"Mr Dawson, now that you are awake, I think we need to establish some rules. You must stay here unless Doctor says otherwise, you are not allowed to eat anything other than the prescribed dietary plan-"

Jack quickly interrupted her, "How long have I been in here? And where am I?" he demanded. After this outburst, the Doctors sauntered off, clearly startled by his behaviour.

Looking slightly offended the Nurse replied, "You have been in the Carpathia's infirmary for the past 2 days, you passed out after coming aboard." Jack wasn't listening when she resumed talking about rules: he was thinking it all over, if he had been in here for two days, how long had Rose been in the infirmary for? Jack was jerked from his thoughts and the Nurse from her lecture by a cry from the left of him.

"Jack! You're awake!" Jack sat up, ignoring the Nurse's scolding. To his left he saw, sitting wide awake, Rose. She was almost back to her old self: her hair had regained its volume and glossiness, drifting in curly clouds down her back; some colour had returned to her face making her look angelic. It was not only her physical features that had changed, Rose seemed as happy as could be.

Jack grinned, "Rose, we made it!" The Nurse surveyed this young couple slightly wistfully. Oh to be young! The old Nurse could not help but be jealous of the poetic passion these two shared. She had heard their beautiful love story from the girl. The Nurse was suddenly hit by a wave of pity and admiration: Jack looked so weak and vulnerable, yet there was so much fiery love in dark eyes. No matter what state Jack was in, the Nurse could tell that the girl would love him unconditionally. It was simply beautiful.

"I'll give you two a moment, only a moment!" The Nurse said, realising that it might put his agitated mind at rest. Rose thanked her vigorously and Jack gave her a grateful nod. She trotted off to someone else's bed, taking their temperature.

Rose swept over to Jack, taking his hand, "Jack," Rose began hesitantly, "I- I am coming with you when the ship docks- aren't I?"

Jack looked at her, contemplating the dilemma, "I want you to come with me so badly it hurts and I know you said you wanted to, but I just want you to know that I don't have a regular job, I can't give you everything and life is not always as pretty as it seems. I don't want you to feel that I don't want you to come with me, but I want you to feel that you have a choice. I won't blame you if you go back to Cal."

Rose rolled her eyes, "If you remember how we first met then you will remember that life with Cal drove me to suicide. I don't want _everything_ , Jack, only you. I know -far better than you think- what life is like! Please let me come with you!" Rose said in a determined tone. Jack could not believe how lucky he was to meet someone like Rose: she was willing to give up a pampered life of luxury for him!

"Are you sure?" Jack asked for good measure. Rose nodded. He grinned, "Fine, I'll let you tag along!" Rose laughed. She felt a warm glow of happiness and excitement ignite in her heart and spread throughout her body. She was really going with the love of her life, Jack Dawson. When Jack yawned, the Nurse came rushing over telling Rose to leave him be. After giving his hand one last kiss, she walked away to the 3rd class dining room. Rose had slipped back into a state of gloom now that Jack was asleep. She played with her meat and potatoes rather than eating them, pushing them round her plate. Rose took a sip of water and resumed to fiddling with her food.

"Are you eating that or are you just going to play with it?" said a voice with an Irish accent. Rose whipped around to see the figure of Tommy Ryan looking at her.

"Tommy?!" Rose stated, her voice a combination of bewilderment and delight, "How are you here?! I mean you were shot!"

After giving her an energetic hug, he said, "I was shot alright,but a woman from the Titanic's infirmary dug out the bullet, cleaned the wound and bandaged me up, all in the space of ten minutes! She managed to get me on a lifeboat! Her name is Maddy,"

He said the last sentence in such a shy, soft voice Rose could not help but ask, "Do you love her?" the question made him flush pink.

"Well- I- I barely know her!" He spluttered. Rose grinned: Tommy had not said yes… but he hadn't said no!

Wanting to change the topic Tommy said, "How's Jack?"

Rose's smile slipped, "He's in the infirmary," and in answer to his horrified expression, Rose added, "He has hypothermia- though the doctors think he will recover soon enough!" Rose said it with such defiance in her voice it was as if she was refusing to accept the possibility that Jack may not recover. Rose glanced at the battered watch the Nurse gave her and squealed.

"Sorry to leave, Tommy, but Jack will be awake any moment now and I want to be there when he does." Tommy nodded. She leapt to her feet, gave him a parting wave and ran all the way to the infirmary, arriving there a good five minutes ahead of schedule. Despite this extra time, Jack was already awake. A figure loomed over him, it was not the Doctor, and it was not the Nurse… It was Cal!


	3. Chapter 3

"Cal." Rose said, unsure what to say, do or think.

He threw her a malicious smirk, "Good day, Rose."

"What d'you want Cal?" Rose asked angrily, suddenly finding her words.

"I wish to speak to you," Cal replied, looking slightly repulsed as Rose glanced at Jack. "Alone!" he added.

Rose looked from Cal to Jack, "Not without Jack!" she said, in a slightly higher pitch than usual. Cal's expression hardened when he realised she was not going without Jack.

However, he replied more forcefully, "Come with me, Rose; you're still my fiancé!"

"She is not your fiancé, not anymore. Rose is not going anywhere with you!" Jack snarled. She felt Jack slip his hand into hers.

"I can speak for myself, Jack." Turning to Cal she said, "I am not your fiancé, not anymore. I am not going anywhere with you" Jack laughed, though it was a humourless sound.

Rose's brief expanse of relief was interrupted when her breath caught in her throat as Cal flashed what was unmistakeably a shining, silver pistol.

He whispered to Jack, loud enough for Rose to hear, "Let me talk to Rose privately or I will shoot you. Do not doubt me, Dawson, I will do it! There will be no witness's; no Nurse's here at the moment; all patients are only semi-conscious and Rose's word will mean nothing: she is nothing but a powerless woman! It will be easy." Jack felt his blood boil: how dare he talk about Rose like that! And how could he talk about to taking another's life like he was simply chewing over the weather?! He would not leave Rose alone with him, not now he knew what Cal was capable of. A part of him felt he had known what Cal was like the minute he set eyes on him; cruel, jealous, abusive, merciless and lacking an ounce of compassion in his body.

Rose knew Jack was about to argue but she also knew that Cal would pull the trigger and end Jack's life- and she was not going to let that happen. "Wait!" she said, "Don't hurt him! I'll come with you." Although he was pleased Rose would speak to him privately, Cal still felt a stab of jealousy.

Scowling, Cal dragged Rose roughly from the infirmary. Despite how exhausted he felt, Jack tried in vain to follow Rose. But the strain was just too much. He flopped against the pillows, as limp as a rag doll.

Meanwhile up on the Carpathia's deck, Rose was trying to pull free from Cal's vice-like grasp. But it was no use. For several moments the simply stood there, staring out at the ocean. It was late afternoon and the sun was low in the sky, casting a golden glow across the sea; a gentle breeze made Rose's hair fan out behind her. The gold blended perfectly with the bright streaks of crimson and the pale apricot. Rose experienced a sense of déjà vu: the perfect spring evening reminded her of standing at the front of Titanic; arms spread wide, as if trying to embrace the entire ocean; Jack's strong hands at her waist; gently singing what became her favourite song. Come Josephine…

She was forced to return to reality when Cal began to talk, "Let's not beat about the bush; you are coming back to Philadelphia with me, I will not be made a fool of, Rose. _He_ may have expressed certain…" Cal paused delicately, "Feelings, but you are still _my_ fiancé!"

Rose felt a surge of hatred towards Caledon Hockley. _He speaks of me as if I am property he can purchase!_ She thought heatedly.

"I am afraid your excursion to see me was wasted; I am not coming with you. Regardless to what you may think, I love Jack with my whole heart and soul, not you, and that is not about to change. Accepting is the first step to moving on. Again, I am not coming with you!"

Cal dropped all pretences. His face contorted with rage, he exclaimed loudly, with no hint of softness, "WHY NOT?!"

Rose flinched at the hard, rough sound of his shout, "I-I told you why! I love Jack!"

"He is nothing but a man with no power, authority or money. I on the other hand can give you everything!"

That was exactly what Jack had said, "For goodness sake!" Rose cried, exasperatedly, "Why does everyone presume I want _everything_! I just want Jack!"

This angered Cal further, "Why!"

"Jack is- well- Jack; he's kind, a talented artist; caring, passionate, handsome and clever. But above all I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. He loves me for who I _truly_ am. That is why I love him."

Cal gave a humourless laugh, "Love?! What do you know about love?!"

Rose spoke without thinking, "A great deal more than you! Why on earth would I want to love you after how you treated me?" she regretted it almost at once.

"Well, well, well." He said softly, "I suppose we can dispose of him and then we can return to our way of living. You were happy with me once, so you can be happy again."

"You really don't know, do you? You never discovered how Jack and I truly met, let me enlighten you: you were so awful to me, so restricting, so controlling that I just wanted to end my misery, I wanted to take my own life. I was never happy with you, it just so happens that I am- was a terribly good actress. But Jack saved me. That was when I knew I loved him."

He was positively shaking with rage when he drew the gun and directed it straight at Rose's heart.

 **A/N- Please review, like and favourite. I love hearing feedback, positive things and constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N please excuse any historical or medical inaccuracy (I am neither an historian nor a Doctor).**

Rose tried to back away but Cal mirrored her steps, closing in on her. She tried to swallow the hard lump of fear which had lodged itself painfully in her throat.

"You can run but you can't hide, Rose. Why do you refuse to learn from your mistakes? I tried to show you mercy; I was willing to allow you to return to Philadelphia and civilisation and yet you blew your chance. I suppose your death will make a superb headline: **the life of a young girl claimed by the sea** perhaps? I think a bullet is too kind and we don't want to cause a scene, do we?." and with that, Cal lunged at her, missing Rose by an inch but still managing to shove her hard against the iron railing, causing what would soon become a horrid bruise on one cheek. She stumbled to her feet and tried to run but she tripped on the hem of her dress and landed with a sickening thump on the hard polished deck. Rose cried out in agony; her wrist was limp and unresponsive. She could see Cal looming over her, his hand raised to strike. Rose squeezed her eyes tight shut and curled into the foetal position, her arms covering her head, readying for the blow. But it didn't come. Instead she heard groan of pain- from Cal!

She opened her eyes to see Tommy Ryan holding Cal by the scruff of the neck. His fist was drawn and Cal's lip was oozing blood. Luckily, it seemed he had managed to wrestle the gun from Cal's hand.

"T-Tommy?" Rose asked, dazed by the sharp pain in her wrist and the dull ache in her cheek.

"I thought I would visit Jack but on my way to the infirmary, I saw this bloomin' devil pointing a gun at you. I thought I better come and help." Tommy replied, in answer of Rose's astonished and pained expression. "I think you've busted your wrist and got a bruise on your cheek." He continued. Suddenly, Rose broke down into tears. Tommy released Cal and gave her a comforting hug. He then turned back to Cal, "Don't think you going to get away that easily! It's down to the coppers with you!"

Cal turned to run but Tommy was there before he could do anything. He seized Cal once more, "Take your hands off me!" Cal demanded, but Tommy took no notice.

Instead he turned back to Rose and said swiftly, "Listen carefully, Rose: you go to the infirmary and tell them what happened. They'll clean you up. I'm going to take him to the ships' guards," he gave Cal a quick shake. Rose wiped away the tears and nodded.

"You sure you can manage?" Tommy checked.

Rose took a shaky but deep breath, "Yes. Thank you so much. Lord only knows what might have happened if you did not come!"

"Ah forget, it was nothin'. Tell Jack I said hello."

Rose nodded, though she added, "It certainly wasn't nothing!" Trying not to drift into the land of unconsciousness, she stumbled back down to the infirmary. It was not that far, but to Rose it seemed to take hours to reach it.

It had been roughly half an hour since Rose had been dragged out of the infirmary by Cal. It had been too long! Jack decided that he would have to try and find her; heaven knows what state she might be in. He had promised to keep her safe and now look what he done! Why had he ever let her go?! He should've fought harder for her! What if she was...? He pushed that unpleasant thought to the back of his mind. He was about to swing his legs over the bed when he saw Rose stagger through the double doors. He felt his heart plummet. What a sight she looked: Rose was ashen faced; fresh tear tracks visible on her perfect face; one cheek was swollen and she was cradling her wrist which quite clearly said it was injured and the palms of her hands were grazed. Jack suddenly found the strength to leap out of bed and sprint over to Rose. He didn't know what to say, he simply pulled her shaking body close to his and whispered the same phrase over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

As soon as they touched, Rose felt a rush of relief wash over her. She inhaled deeply, letting Jack's sweet scent of sugar and spice sweep over her. Now she was with Jack, she was safe. However, no matter how safe she felt, Rose's grasp on consciousness was slipping and before long he felt Rose's already limp body crumple.

For one awful moment he feared she was dead, but he then saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Luckily by this time, the Nurse had already come rushing over. "What on earth is going on here?!" the Nurse asked angrily. Then she saw the tears in Jack's eyes, "Y-You didn't do this, did you?" she asked uncertainly.

Jack shook his head violently, "No! I just found her like this! I think she's been attacked! I-"

"That can come later; we must get Mrs Dawson into a bed so I can treat her- Toot sweet, Mr Dawson!"

"Mrs Dawson?" he asked, confused, as he carefully helped the Nurse lay Rose on a bed that was next to his.

"That is the name she gave when you were unconscious; Mrs Rose Dawson and Mr Jack Dawson. Is that not her real name?"

"No, I mean yes that is her name." Jack felt elated; Rose told the Nurse her name was Rose Dawson; she really did want to spend the rest of her life with him.

However, his anger for Cal and sadness for Rose returned when the Nurse told him solemnly, "I am afraid your wife has internal and external bruising on her cheek- but that will sort itself out in a few days- she also has a sprained wrist. Because of the force she hit her face with, Mrs Dawson is unconscious but she should wake up any moment now…" He was too angry to speak when she began to bandage Rose's wrist up. Just as the Nurse was pinning the bandage in place, Rose's eyes flickered open.


End file.
